A wind farm utilizes a plurality of wind turbines to generate electrical power. The wind farm is generally electrically coupled at a point of interconnection to an electrical grid.
A control system is utilized to control the electrical output from a wind farm to meet utility requirements at the point of interconnection with an electrical grid of a utility company. However, a well-known problem associated with the conventional control system is that the control system is unable to determine electrical grid parameter values that cannot be directly measured such as a grid resistance value, a grid reactance value, and a grid voltage value assuming an infinite bus size.
The inventors herein have recognized a need for an improved control system and method for that can determine parameter values associated with an electrical grid.